


sharing is caring

by Osamuskittycat



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Feminization, Incest, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sex Toys, Sibling Incest, mentions of group sex, miyacest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:02:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28925511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Osamuskittycat/pseuds/Osamuskittycat
Summary: Atsumu has never been one to share what’s his with others, but after his little brother mentions the idea of Atsumu’s friends being allowed to have their way with him...Who is Atsumu to say no to his sweet angel.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Miya Osamu
Comments: 3
Kudos: 115





	sharing is caring

**Author's Note:**

> Osamu’s at least 15/16 in this fic so keep that in mind. This fic is getting written on Twitter first so check there if you want to see the chapters as I write them. 
> 
> The Boywife Universe is among us.

Osamu’s bones feel heavy as he slowly stretches his body out across his and Atsumu’s bed, jaw cracking as he yawns loudly with his eyes closed, refusing to bear witness to the sun seeping into the room. 

“Tsumu-Nii, turn the sun off.”

A soft chuckle slips from Atsumu’s mouth, hand reaching over to brush along the curve of Osamu’s bare back with the gentlest of touches, lips curving into a grin at the way his baby brother grumbled while failing to swat away Atsumu’s hand. 

“Come on, Samu. I know it’s Sunday but we’ve got a whole day ahead of us and I don’t wanna spend it indoors.”

Osamu turns his head to glare at Atsumu, dark grey eyes barely open as he stares over at his brother, who simply grins right back at him. 

“You think I have any energy after last night? I don’t think I’ve gotten the feeling back in my legs yet.”

The snort that Atsumu lets out makes Osamu reach over and pinch his nipple, making his older brother jump with a hiss. 

“Do I have to spank you again? Didn’t you agree to be on your best behavior this week or do I have to cancel all the fun I have planned for you?”

There’s a beat of silence before Osamu crawls across their bed and straight into Atsumu’s arms to bury his face against his older brother’s neck, pressing soft kisses along his skin while apologizing in between each one. 

“I’m sorry, ‘Tsumu-nii. I promise to behave.”

Atsumu brushes his hand down Osamu’s back, nails scratching lightly at the younger boy’s skin before reaching further down to cup Osamu’s ass to help adjust him so that he’s straddling Atsumu’s thigh. 

“Okay, Princess. I forgive you, but next time I won’t be so nice okay?”

Once Osamu nods, Atsumu slips his fingers between the boy’s cheeks until he bumps against the base of the plug he slipped inside of his brother the night before. 

“Kept Tsumu-nii’s cum inside of you like a good little wife, can’t go a day without me fucking this slutty little hole, can you?”

There’s a soft whimper from Osamu as he tries his hardest not to rock down against Atsumu’s thigh without permission, his head already feels foggy as he allows his big brother to have his way with him just like he always does. 

“I wonder how you’ll act when all of my friends come over to play with you and your sloppy little cunt.”

Fingers wrap around the base of the plug, slowly fucking it in and out of Osamu’s abused hole, the sounds so obscene that Osamu can barely handle them as he keeps his face buried against Atsumu’s neck until his brother lifts his free hand up and not so gently pulls Osamu’s head away from its hiding place, causing the poor boy to whimper. 

“You promised to be a host for my friends, Samu. So why don’t you be a good boy and tell me what I wanna hear, I need to make sure you know how to keep our guests happy.”

Osamu’s cheeks burned as he swallowed thickly, chest heaving while he stared into his brother’s hazel eyes, the same eyes that are full of mischief as Atsumu thinks about all of the things he and his friends will do to his sweet little brother. 

“Well? Are you going to speak on your own or am I gonna have to make you?”

With a deep breath Osamu lifts his hands to rest on Atsumu’s shoulders, lower lip tucked beneath his teeth as he slowly leans forward until their foreheads are pressed together, the sound of Osamu’s heartbeat loud in the early morning sunrise.

“Please fuck me, Sir. I’m your little cocksleeve to enjoy, please fuck me anyway you want. Please, Tsumu-nii...I wanna be your good girl...”

His brother’s warm lips capture Osamu’s just as Atsumu pulls the plug out with a loud pop that makes both of them groan the other’s lips. Osamu’s back hits the bed, Atsumu throwing the blanket off so that Osamu is laid their before him in all of his naked glory, a small trickle of cum slipping from his puffy hole when he lifts his knees up toward his chest so that Atsumu has the best view imaginable. 

“Please...Please fuck my slutty hole, Tsumu-nii. I need you so bad...”

Osamu doesn’t think as he keeps one arm holding his legs while he moves his other hand down until he can slip two fingers into his leaking hole, whimpering at how wet he is. 

“Shit, Baby girl...You’re fucking gagging for it. Laying there like a whore just begging for you big brother to fuck your little cunt until it’s over flowing with cum.”

Atsumu slaps away Osamu’s hand to spit directly at the twitching hole before slapping the head of his cock against his brother’s hole until he’s on the verge of tears, begging Atsumu to fuck him already. 

“P-Please, Tsumu-nii! Please!”

Atsumu slowly slips the head of his cock in, grinning sharply at the way Osamu’s eyes roll back and his little hands grip at Atsumu’s biceps for leverage. 

“Such a good little slut...I can’t wait to see how the boys are gonna treat this sweet cunt of yours. I bet you’ll be leaking their cum for weeks, right Princess?”

Osamu throws an arm over his eyes, crying out when Atsumu shoves his entire length into him, successfully knocking the air from his legs. 

“Gonna keep your promise to be a good little slut for my friends, right? Let them play with you any way they want, your little cunt is theirs to enjoy this week. Remember that, Princess.”

A tiny smile slips onto Osamu’s lips as he looks up at Atsumu with tear filled eyes while he’s fucked at a mind meltingly slow pace. 

“O-Of course..I-I’d do a-anything for T-Tsumu-nii...”

Smiling lips press against Osamu’s as large hands trail down his sides to grip his shaking thighs before a quicker pace is picked up, the slapping of Atsumu’s thighs against Osamu’s ass music to both of their ears, especially with the younger’s broken cries thrown into the mix. 

“That’s my good wifey, always keeping Tsumu-nii happy...can’t wait to show you off to the boys.”

Osamu’s eyes slip shut as he allows himself to hand everything over to his Tsumu-nii, he has a busy week ahead of him and he knows his brother will be there for him through it all. 

Osamu can’t wait to see what surprises Atsumu has in store for him this upcoming week.

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter: osamuskittycat


End file.
